Pitch-Black Abyss
THIS DUNGEON IS UNDER RECONSTRUCTION. Pitch-Black Abyss, often called PBA by players, is a dungeon located in the northern part of Exbel. Rock Smash is required to access the dungeon. As of now, it is the only dungeon that sets your team of one temporarily to level 100. Pokémon here can only be "recruited" by gathering and hatching eggs. No experience will be gained, due to the fact that you are already level 100. Dungeon Parts Scenery Scenery never changes in this dungeon, because of the fact that it is only one floor, yet it consists of a never ending maze. Pokémon These are the Pokémon in this dungeon, they remain the same throughout the dungeon; The Pokémon that are found in PBA are mostly Ghost types, mixed in with Poison and Dark types. The Pokémon here are all close to level 100 themselves, with the exception of Beedrill. They appear at all times of the day Items The items that can be found here can range from being the very common Pecha Berry to the rare TM Sludge Bomb. The items here are all found on the ground, visible. Since this dungeon is not a randomized dungeon, there are no items invisible on the ground or walls. The TMs that can be found here are mostly Dark or Poison type moves. *Pitch-Black Key *Pathfinder Orb *Power Band *Geo Pebble *Oran Berry *Leppa Berry *Pecha Berry *Persim Berry *Apple *Sleep Seed *Revival Herb *Reviver Seed *Dark Liquid *Snowy Orb *Sunny Orb *Cloudy Orb *Sinister Box *TM Sludge Bomb *TM Embargo *TM Torment *TM Payback *TM Dream Eater *TM Trick Room *TM Shadow Claw *TM Rest *TM Psyshock *TM Toxic There are also 2 items that are exclusive to Pitch-Black Abyss, the Pathfinder orb and the Pitch-Black Key. The Pathfinder orb helps find where the center of the dungeon is, and the Pitch-Black Key helps escape from Room Trapping (see below). In addition to those items, a Sinister Box can also be found on the ground. It has many items, ranging from TM Toxic to even a Heart Scale or a Max Revive. Mystery Eggs This dungeon also offers Eggs that spawn on the floor. However these eggs are extremely rare and hard to find. The eggs also take a very long time to hatch. The Pokémon that can hatch from the eggs are dark themed Pokémon such as Ghost types or Poison types. The eggs are the only way of recruiting Pokémon in this dungeon. Room Trapping Pitch-Black Abyss comes with a special feature that is not included in any other dungeon! It is called Room Trapping, it works by putting doors on all exits. This prevents escape and the only way for the doors to open up would be if all Pokémon are defeated or if you use a Pitch-Black Key. Dungeon Objective The objective of this dungeon is to get to find the center and exit with all your items intact. To get to the middle of the dungeon you are forced to go through maps that may look exactly that same as the one before. Though there is an item that can help you called Pathfinder orb that will locate the location of the middle of the dungeon and tell in you cardinal direction (ex: North-West). Once you get to the middle you will have 4 warps to choose from but they all lead to the same place. Bosses There are three bosses in this dungeon, and all three of them appear once you reach the center. They are: *Xatu *Drapion *Ninetales Restrictions This dungeon however has rules that you have to follow in order to beat the dungeon. #You must only have 1 Pokémon in your team. #Your Pokémon will be set to level 100. #Your Pokémon cannot gain any Exp. #You cannot bring any items into the dungeon. Tips *Watch out for Beedrill's Endeavor. It can bring you down to near death in one move. *When hatching PBA eggs, hold one and enter the arena with a Pokémon with Speed Boost in the Arena to speed up hatching speed. *All the Pokémon here have the same moves in a given species. Meaning all the Dusclops have the same moves, all the Banette have the same moves, etc. *Watch out for Trip Traps while wearing a valuable item, like X-ray Specs. You may not notice you dropped an item and run to the next screen. *Bring a Pokémon with Rest at least, preferably a Refresh type move like Aromatherapy as well. *When finding a Pathfinder Orb, use it as soon as possible if you're trying to reach the end quickly. *Avoid fighting enemies unless necessary, to save PP for when you really need it. Trivia *Previously, Pitch-Black Abyss was the only year-round dungeon to have any obtainable starters (Natu) until July 2014, when Tanren Mines came out with Hippopotas. *Pitch-Black Abyss was created by the admin, DarkMazer. *Pitch-Black Abyss may be considered one of the hardest dungeons due to the gimmicks in it. **It is the only dungeon that can actually take a random amount of time to finish, as there are many random rooms, no set amount of floors/rooms, and there will most likely be no wind to kick players out due to them not staying in one area long enough. The time to complete this dungeon may range from a few minutes to many hours. Videos Category:Dungeons Category:Set Level Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Exbel Dungeons